This invention relates generally to wheelbarrows, and more particularly, to an improvement in the form of an attachment for use with wheelbarrows that enables ease of emptying contents of a wheelbarrow from the sides of the wheelbarrow.
The wheelbarrow is probably the most commonly used device for transporting or hauling materials around a yard or work site. It is particularly adapted for unloading hauled material in piles by lifting handles in a vertical manner since the tray of the wheelbarrow is configured to allow material to easily slide forward, over the lip of the tray and out onto a deposit area. However, the standard wheelbarrow is not suited for depositing hauled material, for example, in a straight line whether that be into a trench when hauling concrete, dirt when gardening, or asphalt when topping a driveway or other flat surface. To use a wheelbarrow in this way, one usually tips it to the side being careful not to tip the tray too far and then drag the tray along the depositing path with the remote end of the handle scraping against the flat surface. To use a wheelbarrow in this way requires more than a modicum of strength, sense of balance and dexterity that is not possessed by most users. In addition, manipulating a wheelbarrow this manner can cause one to experience back pain.